


Praise the Sun

by SpitfireRose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Blissed Out Prompto, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bulge Kink, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Happy Holidays you crazy thirsty kids, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Is that all the tags I don't knooooow, Multi, OT4, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpitfireRose/pseuds/SpitfireRose
Summary: Pillow Princess Prompto is praised and worshipped by all three of his boyfriends.





	Praise the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, yeah. I don't usually write smut (at all), but this is a thing we needed, but don't deserve.
> 
> Luckily, Prompto does. He deserves the world, if that world is his three boyfriends.

“I do believe you’re fully prepared. Prompto, are you ready to proceed?”

“Safeword’s ‘chocobo’. Squeeze hand three times if no talky.”

“Heh. _Somebody’s_ eager, huh?”

Prompto pouts with a whine, both parts incredibly eager to move on from Ignis thoroughly stretching his ass out to prep for Gladio’s behemoth of a dick, and feeling--to no surprise--pretty nervous. Ecstatic. Anxious. Horny as hell and about to get fucked with all his three wonderful, amazing, incredibly attractive boyfriends present--not like he’s been fantasizing about this moment or anything.

Gods, he’s gonna be sick.

“Prom? You okay, buddy?” Noct’s lips have turned from teasing smile to frowning concern, and he nods vigorously.

“Oh. Uh, yeah. Rarin’ to go!” He gulps, steeling his nerves that he refuses to let ruin this. Prompto manages a grin in hopes of placating present company, scooting up to where Gladio’s been sitting on the edge the bed waiting for _him_ , giant hand idly stroking that graciously lubed cock the blond’s been eyeing all the while. “So, this seat taken?”

“Saved just for you, babe.” The Shield smiles softly, a stark comparison to how the gunner’s pegged him to be in the bedroom-all rough and tough.

It’s kinda touching, really, because he’s sure no amount of prep could ever, well, _prep_ him for hard and fast against the rock-hard missile he’s got stored between those muscled thighs sculpted by Astrals. Prompto lets himself be pulled in Gladio’s arms, more than happy to be eased over with gentle touches and coaxing murmurs as he settles on the big guy’s lap. It’s just as warm and welcoming as the numerous times he’s snuggled himself against the furnace of a swordsman--except he’s naked and there’s definitely an erection poking at buttcheeks that can’t be excused as a phone this time. Tenderly, one of Gladio’s hands finds his, and Prompto grasps it harder than he means to.

“We’ll go nice and slow. Your pace, not mine.” The grounding voice rumbles right in his ear, and he swallows before nodding. “Prom?”

“Mhm. My pace.” Confirming that fact brings comfort, leaning back against Gladio’s chest with a sigh.

“That’s a good boy.” Sweet kisses trail across his neck, and Prompto practically melts at the praise, as small as it is.

“He is, isn’t he?” Noct teases again from somewhere on his left and before the blond can retaliate with yet another whine, he’s squeaking at thick digits gently parting him open, dick throbbing at the big guy just sticking a finger in experimentally.

“Indeed. I ought to think Gladio will fit in nicely with how perfectly you stretched out.” Ignis muses from his right, unable to recall when both Prince and Advisor had gotten so close, voices on either side. Prompto’s sure he’s as red as those leiden peppers he adores, blushing furiously as he squirms at the positive attention.

 _Gonna cum before then if you don’t hurry up._ He must’ve voiced the thought aloud, as next he knows there’s hands beneath him, hoisting him upwards ever slightly as he feels Gladio line himself with his entrance, tip pushing in with ease in the tightening space.

“ _Aah, fuck!”_ Prompto hisses at the burning pain, immediately biting his lower lip as tears spring forth at the corners of screwed shut eyes. Everything stops, moment freeze framing in time. He inhales sharply; heart pounding in his ears.

“Hey, hey, you need to relax, baby. Just breathe.” He’s sure that’s Gladio’s soothing rumble, if not a bit tight from restraint given their current position, hand squeezing his reassuringly. “Don’t rush into adjusting. We’re gonna take care of you, okay?”

“You’re in no better hands, darling.” A careful finger wipes beneath a closed eye, prompting him to crack the sapphire gem open to Iggy’s gentle smile. Noct’s lips brush against his cheek with a shy murmur of love for the blond, and he blushes more than anything at the quiet confession.

“ _C...Can you guys...”_ He trails off, mustering the courage for a simple request, knowing they’d give him the world if he asked for it. “ _Kiss me? Please? It--It helps.”_

Without a moment’s hesitation, delicate hands smooth over his flushed skin. Three pairs of lips seek out the abundance of freckles scattered across his skin like galaxies of stars in the night sky, creating constellations with lines of kisses. It’s both relaxing and ticklish, stifling a giggle with a free hand and gently biting on a knuckle at Noct’s purposeful tracing of sensitive ribs. He can practically feel the Prince’s smile ghosting over, making it all the more difficult to hold back as he can’t help but shake with barely concealed laughter.

“Dear me, is something the matter?” Ignis inquires, accented voice smooth as silk and fully aware of what their mischievous boyfriend is up to. “Hmm, however will you tell us as you are?"

Nimble fingers encircle his wrapped wrist, tenderly pulling the limb away with soft kisses trailing up his arm like in those cheesy romance movies Gladio marathons. Seafoam green sparkles up at him, peering over his lenses with a look that could drive Prompto mad if he wasn’t giggling like some school girl.

“Now there’s an idea.” The Shield murmurs, pausing from smooching his neck to raising their intertwined hands and lavishing tender kisses upon the back. Warm amber twinkles at him like a crackling fire, Prompto sure he’s melting in a puddle at but a glance as Gladio ruffles his already disheveled hair. “You feelin’ good, sweetheart?”

 _“Amazing_.” He all but exhales with a blissful sigh, an understatement to what he really wants to say. Loved. Cherished. Adored.

“You ready for me to continue?”

“Mhm.”

“You got it, baby.”

It still hurts, but there’s pleasure that comes with the welcome intrusion that Prompto can’t describe as he adjusts inch by slow inch. Both Ignis and Noct massage his tense, trembling thighs, encouragement and praise whispered in both ears like prayers that send his heart soaring out his chest as he finds it much easier to relax with coaxing kisses. Gladio grunts at the tight heat encompassing his dick, sensation like nothing he’s ever felt even compared to Noct and Ignis, gripping Prompto’s hand and looping an arm around the blond’s chest to keep from burying himself to the hilt. He must have brushed against an erect nipple for how the male on his lap releases a gasp of a moan, enticing Noctis to rub a thumb over the sensitive nub. The finger’s soon replaced by his mouth, tongue flicking away to draw out another delicious outcry that he supplies with embarrassing abandon.

“What’s this? Do you like that, my sweet?” The Advisor’s breath sends goosebumps across his nape, and Prompto swallows hard before nodding. He shouldn’t be surprised at Ignis craftily reaching to roll his other nipple between two fingers, alternating in pressure. “Once you’re fully settled, I’m certain we can find other uses for our hands and mouths for perfection such as yourself. Would that please you, having Noct and I both--”

“ _Haaagh!”_

There’s a lot that happens at once, and all Prompto feels is shame. The first is Gladio bottoming out at last, entire body stretching to accommodate his massive girth and feeling so wonderfully full as it presses against his prostate. The second is the gunner’s involuntary reaction, hips thrusting up despite efforts to keep him still least he hurt himself before adjusting to all the big guy’s got. The third is no surprise, unable to help that either as he comes untouched like some blushing virgin, ruining _everything_ as his seed spurts all over his already disgusting stomach. The fourth is that pathetic, strangled sob that rips out of him.

He was doing so _good_. _So good._ He _fucked_ up, and now they’re going to be mad at him for coming way too soon when everything was feeling so good, and, _and he fucked it all up_ \--

“..mpto? Hey, Prompto?” He registers fingers at his chin, watery ocean blue directed to captivating midnight. “You hurt, buddy? What’s wrong?”

 _“I--I--” Ruined everything._ “Sorry. Did-Didn’t m-mean to--”

“It’s alright, Prompto. You’re okay. We’re okay.” Gladio’s nuzzling shoulder, kisses firm yet gentle and so very grounding as he moves his free hand down to rub his sticky, bulging stomach. It’s amazing how much self-control the big guy has, considering that he’s all the way in and the blond can feel every twitch and pulse. “Bet you were feelin’ real good, huh?”

“Well, _yeah_ , b-but--”

“Such a reaction is completely normal, love. Unexpected, yes, but not surprising. We aren’t angry with you at all.” He doesn’t know how Ignis always knows just what to say, switching from Noct’s worried gaze to the Advisor’s unyielding calm that’s always a balm to frazzled nerves. “Do we have your trust to care for you?”

He doesn’t think he’s ever nodded so fast.

“Do you need a moment, or do you wish for us to proceed?”

“Does ‘proceed’ mean more of... _y’know._ ”

“If that is what you--”

“ _Fuck,_ yes.” Even Ignis can’t help a chuckle at that, cupping their lover’s cheek to pull him into a tender kiss as warm as ebony and sunshine.

“What do you say to Noct and I cleaning you up, hm?”

He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t get the chance to as his first best friend’s tongue grazes over the body he’d worked so very hard to achieve despite looking so repulsive. If Ignis whispers something else in his ear, he certainly doesn’t hear it as the crafty man goes to join in Noct’s efforts, and probably wouldn’t have anyway for how he moans, arching against Gladio with mouth hanging wide open.

“You taste so good, sweetheart.” Prompto makes the mistake at glancing over to see what the Shield means, catching great tongue sinfully suck on a slick digit, sight going straight to his groin. “You want some?”

Not about to trust himself with verbal communication that isn’t a lewd drawl of pleasure, he nods again and takes the offered appendage to suck on. Gladio swears as he swirls around his finger, greedily going as far as he can without gagging-a trait he’s most proud of, and certainly appreciated by the three of them as he’d blow both cock and mind. The swordsman responds in kind with huge dick pulling out slightly before sliding back in, and Prompto _chokes_ , unintentionally spitting out the finger with a delicious moan that sends a shudder down his spine and makes his preoccupied lovers pause, certainly not unaffected.

“You like that, baby? Everything feeling good?”

 _“Haahh, ah_ -awesome.”

“You wanna feel real good?”

“Dude, c’mon, don’t make me beg, ‘cause I totally-- _ooh, fuck, yes!”_

While Gladio’s strokes are still slow and shallow to start, he makes up for it in power, dragging and twisting with the blond begging on his lap for more already as he practically throws himself as far back as he can against the muscled man, hips digging in. Not about to let their love-drunk companion get ahead of himself, Ignis holds him down with a kneading palm at his waist, other hand threading fingers in sweat-soaked locks for his divided attention as the Advisor averts his vision down to Noct. The Prince’s dangerously close to his once flaccid member, coming back to life at but a brush of a touch from his beloved as he spreads Prompto’s legs for easier access, settling down on his knees. Half-lidded eyes look up at him through gorgeous lashes, making sure their boyfriend’s watching as he licks his lips ever so slowly before parting them. A show-off as always, and Prompto lives for every sweet second, panting as wet heat envelopes him and he moans loudly, shoving a free fist in his mouth.

“Now angel, we can’t hear you if you do that.” Ignis coaxes, reach trailing from hair to elbow, easily able to adjust the blond like wet clay, so simple to mold with gentle caresses as he then bites at his lip instead. That doesn’t last with Noct fondling his ass, sneaking a finger in with Gladio’s movements and Prompto _keens_. “There we are, my sunshine. How beautiful you sound.”

“ _Ig-Ig--"_

“Yes?”

 _“Noct sucks.”_ As either compliment, or how he’s a little shit at taking advantage of his weaknesses, Prompto hasn’t the mind power to clarify as Gladio strokes deeper, catching sight of tip bulging against cleaned, shimmering belly. “ _Fuck, fuck me, that’s h--hot.”_

Ignis gulps in agreement, setting aside his own need that strains painfully in his pants. Later. Prompto comes first--even though he technically _did-_ -, this evening’s focus entirely on their blond love’s pleasure. Lowering himself to Noct’s level with the grace of a gymnast, the Advisor mouths at the Shield’s erection when showing itself, earning grunts from both parties and has even the swordsman’s attention as he bows forward to suck at Prompto’s earlobe.

“Hey, Igs, bet the kid’ll go nuts if you help Princess.”

Witnessing Gladio continue to dance beneath his skin is but a chilly day in comparison to the Infernian heat that scorches Prompto’s face with a blush as raging hot as a million suns at Noct lazily making room as the Advisor’s kneels next to him, hand and mouth joining forces in sharing his-- _his-_ -cock. Both throbbing member and himself are weeping, pleasure overwhelming as the Shield commentates with careful thrusts as not to choke the two, strategist’s finger finding a place right beside Noct’s that hooks in, stretching him further than he’d ever imagined.

“They makin’ you feel good, Prom?”

“ _Mmph, aaahh, y-yeah. So, so, s-so good._ ”

“You deserve it, baby. See what happens when you let us take care of you?”

 _“Nngh, ye-yes._ ” Prompto tilts his head back, squeezing Gladio’s hand as the big guy understands what he wants, lips connecting in a passionate kiss and not oblivious to the tears that drip onto his cheeks. _“Di-Didn’t think-jus-just so...happy...”_

“You deserve to be happy, Prom.” The Shield reaches up to swipe under his eyes, peppering kisses freely over his burning face and earning a wobbly smile before slacking open at Ignis taking him full in mouth.

“Mm, missed you.” Noct’s returning presence at his side is preceded by lazy yet precise kisses traveling all the way up from inner thighs to freckled cheeks, capturing Prompto’s lips and lazily probing with tongue for the gunner to get a taste of himself. “Like drinking pure sunlight. Sweet, too.”

“The sweetest.” Gladio doesn’t even scold him for leaving his post, not with how the blond practically purrs at the Prince’s affections, and he finds himself taking a taste of the sun in his arms. “Worked so hard to fit me in, didn’t you, sunshine?”

“Y’know, Prom,” Noct casually dips forward, lips hovering over his ear, and he’s suddenly hyper-aware of his lovers’ fingers stretching him further open. “ _I bet you could fit me in, too._ ”

Prompto lets out an undignified squawk at that, flailing as best he’s able as his face illuminates like a neon sign of brilliant red. Noct smirks at the adorable reaction, kissing him ever so sweetly on the nose as if he didn’t just suggest sticking his dick up his ass _with_ Gladio’s. How his imagination hasn’t had him combusting his load into Iggy’s perfect mouth, he’ll honestly never know.

“F-Fuck, man, you-you can’t just say _that._ ” _Holy shit._

“Say what?” Gladio asks, putting a temporary stop to his movements much to Prompto’s stutter of a whine. “What’d you tell Blondie, Noct?”

 _“I-I-_ yeah. I want _you_ , Noct. I wanna feel you, too.”

“Gods, you can’t just say _that_.” It’s Noct’s turn to become a blundering mess, all suaveness gone out the window as his forehead knocks against Prompto’s, both radiating with flushed heat and shy smiles.

“Just kiss already, would ya?” Gladio snorts, nudging Ignis with a gentle knee to his shoulder. The Advisor pauses with a questioning look, releasing Prompto’s swollen cock with a ‘pop’ that couldn’t be any more sinful if the perfectionist tried, running tongue over glistening lips.

“Is something the matter?”  Impeccably straight to the point as always as if he wasn’t just in the middle of deepthroating.

“Lovebirds wanna try dp-ing.”

_“Gladio--!”_

“ _Dude--!”_

“Hmm.” Ignis looks them over as if calculating, Prompto unsure of why he feels shy _now_ of all times when the Advisor feels around his thoroughly expanded hole. “I suppose Noct could fit, but is that what you wish, Prom--”

“Yes, yes, _Gods yes_ , can we please keep _going_ , ‘cause you all just _stopped_ and I’m, like, _seriously dying here, and--”_

He’s cut off by a kiss, rendered just as breathless as Noctis as he cradles a hand into his mess of sunshine blond, angling them all the better as he sees stars.

 _“I’m gonna take care of you.”_ Noct whispers, vow sworn on his own lips for how intimately close they are as if the world consists of only them.

Prompto believes him.

It’s like something out of a dream as they reposition themselves, Ignis assisting in scissoring and lubing him up further as the Prince stumbles to remove his layers. Gladio remains where he is along with Prompto still connected on his lap, enjoying the strip tease show condensed in under a minute as the big guy reminds him over and over that he deserves this. There’s something that sets his heart aflame at seeing Noct so turned on for _him_ , a nobody now a somebody in their eyes and an important loved one at that. He spreads his legs as Noct approaches, kissing nibbled lips before hooking each leg across his hips for better access of flexible lover sandwiched between him and Shield. Prompto locks his legs together at the knees, heels pressing against the Prince’s back, and humming into kisses when raven-haired boyfriend surges forward to reclaim his lips. He thinks he hears praise at how beautiful he looks just as he is, hand leaving Gladio’s in favor of loosely looping both around Noct’s neck to draw him even closer. Their foreheads touch, drinking the purely intimate moment that overflows to even their two other boyfriends as kisses find themselves all over their freckled beloved.

“You ready, Prom?” Noct’s voice is no more than a whisper, affectionately brushing a thumb over his cheek, answering by way gently pulling him in with a soft kiss and nod.

“Take it slow, darling, and remember to breathe.”

“Say the word, or kick Noct’s ass three times if you’re overwhelmed. No shame in needing to stop, sweetheart.”

“Y-Yeah, I know.” As much as his mind wants to think otherwise, wondering if they’d pinch him--not that he’d ever want to wake from this dream. “I just...I really love you guys.”

“We love you, too, Prom. So much.”

They shuffle slightly, Prompto leaning back against Gladio as Noct lines himself up, soothed by both Shield and Advisor as their Prince locks eyes with the blond with a look of total adoration just for him. Noct kisses him again, yet another welcome distraction as he slowly, slowly squeezes his head in above the behemoth shaft, smooth friction in the tight wet space causing all three men to grunt and groan, taking everything they have to remain still at temptation to just dive right into the grand finale. Prompto inhales sharply through his nose, scent of sex near overpowering the room, and exhales with a whimper. He’s not even sure of what he’s babbling, either further confessions of love, pleading Noct on, or something entirely nonsensical like a lewd string of moans in attempted speech for how his mind’s overtaken by pleasure. Everything is forgotten except his three lovers, and all he feels is so, so good as his body shivers and spasms between the two men as he’s filled to the brim. A hand makes its way from where, he doesn’t know, only that it’s wrapping around his dripping cock squished between both his and Noct’s stomachs, and he’s practically sobbing as fingers pump him up and down.

“Do you have any idea how you look, love, taking both Noct and Gladio so perfectly?” Ignis croons in his ear above all the noise, unable to see for how his head’s tilted back in rapture yet he can feel the Advisor’s free hand snake across his definitely bulging stomach stuffed with two cocks he’d never dreamed of becoming reality. They’ve yet to begin thrusting, but Astrals, he’s certain he’s gonna come _now_ with all this stimulation and Iggy’s godsdamn bedroom voice.

They wait a moment that lasts an eternity for him to adjust, and are spurred on by his cries for _more_. Noct rocks into him as Gladio holds him into place, hips pounding upwards into that beautiful bottom, and Prompto _caterwauls_. Their names are cracked as he helplessly wails in complete and utter bliss, punctuated by the paces set by the trio in ceaseless euphoria. He’s certain he’s soaring despite firmly held in place, blasting skyhigh at every penetration straight to his prostate and praise of how well he’s holding up, of how great he feels, he’s perfect, perfect, _perfect_. For the first time, Prompto truly believes it, and lasts not even a second later as he explodes into Iggy’s hand with a cry that all of Eos must have heard. It’s no surprise that such a sheer sound of ecstasy has both Noct and Gladio burying themselves as deep as they’re able, seeds bursting in unison and running over and out and Prompto’s never felt so...so...

He’s floating, yet grounded. Arms are loosely cradling him in a warm lap, kisses cool on overheated skin. Two voices are murmuring around him, and he can feel the occasional brush of fingers on his cheek. A hoarse groan of noise slips out of Prompto, and it’s so quiet save for the sound of running water. Hazy ocean blue orbs peer open, fog clearing by two relieved sets of eyes looking back at him. The figure that looks like Noct disappears and returns in a blink, and a water bottle is pressed against his parched lips. He drinks carefully, helped by both boyfriends as he takes his fill.

“Hey, baby, how you feelin’?”

Prompto doesn’t bother to try speaking with voice surely shot, instead smiling a lazy, loving smile as he snuggles against the Shield and reaches as best he’s able for his first friend who kisses the back of his hand. He looks around for Ignis, letting out a tiny noise even though he knows where the caring man must be.

“Specs is getting a bath going. Got all that fancy bubble stuff you like.”

He hums, placated by present company providing all the soft, quiet touches he craves as he dozes off. The next he’s really aware of is being warm, wet, and everything smelling of vanilla and lavender. Prompto sighs, curling in whoever’s lap he’s been settled on in the tub, melting as sudsy lather is worked up in his hair. A disembodied voice asks if he’s feeling good, and all he can really do is nod sleepily, earning a laugh that sounds suspiciously like Noctis as a bubbly finger pokes his nose. Gentle hands caress with care in his most sensitive areas as he’s cleaned up, praise still never ending as he tries to answer back that he’s good, good, _good_. All that comes out is a rasp, followed by Iggy’s promises that they’ll take care of that, too, and not to worry about a thing, just for him to relax. Astrals, does he as they soak for a good half hour that feels like a lifetime. Gladio’s back, uncertain of when he’d left, and Prompto’s wrapped in a towel straight from the dryer, all warm fluff just like his chocobo pajamas.

He’s carried to their bed, happily snuggling between Noct and Ignis as Gladio cuddles next to the latter who insists he drinks more water and the hot tea brought over by Shield when fetching the heated garments. They’ve got one of his favorite movies playing on the tv, though Prompto doesn’t watch much between sips of chamomile and honey, trying to finish it all off before sleep claims him. He doesn’t, didn’t stand a chance, really, with the lulling of his boyfriends’ hums, touches, and kisses as the mug’s taken from his slack hold. Noct doesn’t last for long either, fast asleep and tangled up together. The last light and television turned off, blankets are pulled over them all as Gladio leans over to brush aside limp blond strands and press a tender kiss to the freckles beneath, risking not even a snort and eyeroll as he does the same for the sleeping Prince.

“We must do this again sometime.” The Advisor muses quietly as Shield gets comfortable next to him.

“Aw, you felt left out?”

“It’s nice seeing Prompto truly happy.” He dismisses the comment with honesty that Gladio cannot deny, but even then cannot help himself to admitting he’s not incorrect. “He’ll be sore enough in the morning, but perhaps another time. I think he rather enjoyed tonight.”

“You mean fuckin’ loved it, Ig.”

“Indeed.” Ignis smiles at the blunt statement. “Goodnight, darling.”

“Night, babe.”


End file.
